1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the application of designs on at least semi-transparent substrates and more specifically to a method of creating a design on an at least semi-transparent substrate using film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semi-transparent or transparent substrates, such as glass panels, are commonly encountered inside and outside of structures, homes, offices, and cars. In particular windows are often made of an at least semi-transparent material, and furniture is often topped with a glass surface. Additionally, glass room dividers and wall hangings are used.
Window tinting film is used on glass surfaces for insulation, ultraviolet protection, providing shade, visibility reasons, and decoration. Window tinting films are available in different colors, shades, levels of transparency, and textures. The film is applied directly to the surface of the glass.
In addition to window tinting films, signs and designs are commonly placed on at least one surface of a glass panel.